Masenko Clan
by mohamed fathelrahman
Summary: Naruto with the help of the Kyuubi goes back in time,to the time of the Nidaime Hokage. Now part of a new clan how different is Naruto's life going to be.


**A/N: This is my first ever story, so I hope you like it and I would love to hear what you think!**

Seven year old Uzumaki Naruto stared out of his small window, his life wasn't going as well as he had hoped. Naruto had always had a difficult life; he had no parents, no friends and no one who actually cared about him, but Naruto had hoped all that would change when he had started the academy.

That was sadly not the case; life had gotten even worse after Naruto had joined the academy, his class mates where openly hostile, instead of hiding their hatred like their parents.

Frustrated Naruto hit the window with his fist, causing the window the quiver and shake. He hated his life, he'd give anything to be someone else, someone with friends, a real home and parents who cooked and cleaned, and would actually worry about him

Naruto crawled into bed, wishing that he could become someone else.

Naruto felt a chill and tried to pull the covers up, with his eyes still closed. It took him a minute to realise that he couldn't feel anything. Reluctantly Naruto opened his eyes, and then froze with shock.

He jumped up off the cold floor and wildly scanned the dark room. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it wasn't possible, and there was no way this was happening.

In front of Naruto, behind the largest bars he had ever seen, was the Kyuubi no Youko, in all its glory. Teeth bared, eyes glowing and all nine tails, dangerously swishing behind its back.

Too confused to say anything, Naruto stood in front of it, trying to stop quivering and shaking.

"Pathetic" the Kyuubi drawled

"I am not" Naruto yelled back, curling his hands into fists

"So he speaks" the Kyuubi chuckled, one of its tails, hitting the bars, shaking the entire room

"Where am I?" Naruto asked

"That is of no relevance" the Kyuubi snarled

"Then what is" Naruto quipped

"Your future...and mine" the Kyuubi said slowly

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"You want to be someone else, and I want to be free, well as free as this seal will let me be" The Kyuubi said slowly.

"But how are you even here...where is here... didn't the fourth Hokage kill you?" Naruto said asking one question after another

"Kill?" the Kyuubi snorted, "Give me a break, nobody can _kill_ me, that idiot of a Hokage merely, locked me away"

"Locked you away?" Naruto asked sceptic, "where?"

"Is it not obvious?" smirked the Kyuubi

"No!" Naruto said annoyed

"I am locked inside of you" the Kyuubi said

"ME!" Naruto yelled, looking over himself, "you can't be, its not possible" he said

"Of course it is" the Kyuubi chuckled, "but none of that is important, do you want to hear what I have to say, or don't you"

"Fine, I'll hear it" Naruto said crossing his arms across his chest.

"As, I was saying, you want another life and I want to be out of here" said the Kyuubi slowly

Naruto frowned at the Kyuubi, his brow creasing. '_Another life'_, was that even possible

"What do you mean by another life?" Naruto asked interested in spite of himself.

"Time travel" the Kyuubi said triumphantly, as if he had just declared world peace.

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi, and then did the unthinkable; he burst out laughing, hands wrapped around his stomach, rolling on the floor laughing.

"There's no such thing as time travel" Naruto laughed, trying to get up off the floor

The Kyuubi glared down at him, its tails thrashing against the bars. Naruto quickly stood up.

"_Just because, your feeble brain, fails to comprehend, such a complex method as time travel, does not mean, that it does not exist_!" roared the Kyuubi, obviously insulted.

"Okay, okay, time travel exists" Naruto said quickly, too frightened to disagree. "But how is that going to help either of us?"

The smile that appeared on the Kyuubi's face freaked the hell out of Naruto.

"Do you want another life?" the Kyuubi asked

"i guess" Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders "but how and what would you get out of all this"

The Kyuubi heaved a sigh, obviously bored with all this

"Freedom, that's what in it for me" the Kyuubi said

"What?" Naruto said disappointed, "there is no way, I'm giving you freedom", he had started to believe that the Kyuubi could help him, but he couldn't free him, no matter the price.

"Not that kind of freedom" the Kyuubi snarled, "I couldn't have that, even if I wanted to. I am talking about a summoning scroll"

"A summoning scroll?" Naruto asked confused

"Yes, you sign your name on the scroll, and then you'll be able to summon me and the less powerful foxes"

"But why, would you want me to be your summoner?" Naruto asked, his brow creasing

"Its not that I want you to be, its that I have no choice, its either you as my summoner, or I'll stay trapped inside of you until you die. This way not only can I have a little bit of freedom, but I will not die with you" the Kyuubi smirked

"So you can still get out?" Naruto asked

"Yes, unless you don't want me to?"the Kyuubi said

"And you'll stay loyal to me?" Naruto asked

"Once you sign your name, I can't betray you" said the Kyuubi, suddenly to Naruto's right, a scroll appeared.

Naruto walked over, and unrolled the scroll. To his surprise; there was only one name on it.

"There's only ever been one other person who has had the privilege to have the foxes as their summons" the Kyuubi gloated

"Who?" Naruto asked, biting his thumb, to draw blood

"He was the greatest of his time, although, he wouldn't have been so great without us" the Kyuubi smirked

"Who?" Naruto asked impatiently as he signed his names on the scroll.

"He was known as the sage of the six paths, the Rikudo sennin" the Kyuubi chuckled, seeing the expression on Naruto's face.

"The founder of the ninja world!" Naruto said shocked, as the scrolled disappeared.

"That parts finished, now all you have to do is remove my seal" The Kyuubi said as if he was talking about a mundane topic.

""What, I can't-"

"You signed the scroll, i shall not betray you" the Kyuubi said cutting Naruto off

"but-"

"Don't you want a family? parents who'll cook you food and stay with you when you get sick, aunts and uncles, and cousins. You can have all of it Naruto, all you have to do is remove my seal." The Kyuubi said, knowing what Naruto's weak spot was and exploiting it.

Without missing a beat, Naruto removed the seal and then was blinded by red chakra, he dropped to his knees and blacked out.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he was lying face down on the muddy floor. 'What had happened?'

"About time you where awake" said a voice up ahead; Naruto lifted his head and came face to face with a fox, not as big as the Kyuubi, but certainly not small.

Naruto yelled out in shock and scrambled to his feet, stepping away from the fox, it was then that Naruto noticed, the red fox was his exact height.

"It's me" the fox growled, baring its teeth

"_Kyuubi_?" Naruto asked not believing his eyes "what happened, to you"

"It worked, I did it, that's what happened" the Kyuubi laughed

"Did what?" Naruto asked

"Look over there" the Kyuubi said, for the first time Naruto surveyed his surroundings, they where in a meadow surrounded by trees, with a river a few feet away from him. The Kyuubi was currently pointing to the river

"Why?" Naruto asked, as he walked towards the river

"Just look at your self" the Kyuubi growled, showing all of his sharp teeth

Naruto breathed out and looked at his reflection, there was a pause and then "**AHHHHHHHH**" Naruto yelled, scrambling back, touching his hair, his face, any part of him that he could touch.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME" Naruto roared, one hand pulling at his hair, the other pointing accusingly at the Kyuubi

"I gave you a new life" the Kyuubi growled, offended at Naruto's reaction.

Naruto slowly walked back to the river and looked at his reflection, his hair was a darker shade of blond and so long it passed his shoulders, but its wasn't as wild, his whisker marks were gone, but the biggest change were his eyes, his sky blue eyes, were now blood red.

"What do you mean by a new life?" Naruto asked, trying to calm down

"You are no longer Naruto Uzumaki, remember when I told you about time travel?"

"Yes" Naruto said warily

"Time travel is difficult to do; even I've never tried to do it until now, you and I Naruto are back in time"

"WHAT" roared Naruto, "I wanted a family, not to go back in time" he said, dropping to his knees, 'what was he going to do now'

"Have you heard of the Masenko clan?" the Kyuubi asked, lying down next to Naruto

"Of course, I have" Naruto said miserably. They learned about all the legendary clans in and out of Konoha, in the first week of the academy.

"What do you know about them?" the Kyuubi asked, resting his head on his paws.

"The Masenko clan were the number one clan, during the time of the clan wars, way before the hidden villages were formed. They always got the job done, even the Senju and the Uchiha weren't willing to go up against them" Naruto finished sullenly

"Is that all, you know?"The Kyuubi asked disappointed

"Isn't that enough?" Naruto quipped back, not in the mood for an argument

"If that's all you were taught, no wonder your a second rate shinobi" the Kyuubi said stretching

"I am not, a second rate-"

"Listen up, kid" the Kyuubi said cutting Naruto off, "its time for a history lesson, the Masenko clan, were the best of the best, but they didn't like change very much, so when the hidden villages where formed, they went into exile, determined to have no part, in the change the world was going through, even though all the other villages practically begged for them to join them"

"So what happened to them?" Naruto asked interested despite his current situation

"They managed alright for a few years, but it was sometime after the second Hokage was appointed, that all there troubles started. You see Naruto, in all clans, the first born child of the clan head is appointed clan heir, be it boy or girl, and when there ready to take the responsibility they eventually become clan head. That tradition worked perfectly fine for the Masenko clan. Until Kasumi and Akira Masenko, came along"

"What did they do?" Naruto asked confused, forgetting about his anger towards the Kyuubi

The Kyuubi snorted

"More like what they didn't do" he chuckled "Kasumi was the clan head, and the oldest of three children, when the previous clan head died, there was no doubt that Kasumi would become the next clan head"

"So what, his siblings wanted to take his place or something?" Naruto asked

"Would you let me finish" the Kyuubi roared

"Yes" Naruto said, earning himself a glare from the Kyuubi

"Kasumi was already married, when he became clan head and people expected a clan heir to follow quickly...but it never happened, members of the clan, began to doubt whether Kasumi and Akira could even have any children, they stared to turn their attention to Kasumi's brothers, for if Kasumi couldn't have any children, one of his brothers was sure to become the next clan head, but because nothing like this had ever happened before, nobody knew which brother would take Kasumi's place, and when it looked liked Kasumi had lost complete control of his clan, Akira fell pregnant and all talks of a new clan head ceased"

"What they just turned on each other, just like that?" Naruto asked confused.

"The thing you need to understand about a clan is, that some members of the clan will always dislike the clan head, or will always covet the position for themselves, but they would also gladly die for the clan head knowing it was their duty"

"That doesn't make sense" Naruto said, running his hand through his hair, cringing when he felt how long it was.

"What about the Hokage?" the Kyuubi asked, ignoring Naruto's reaction.

"What about the old man?" Naruto asked

"Do you think everybody in Konoha likes him?"

"I guess not" Naruto said frowning

"But would those people that dislike him, jump in front of a kunai to save his life"

"Of course, they would, he's the Hokage" Naruto said without missing a beat

"So, you see, a clan is like a village, the villagers may dislike the Hokage, but they would gladly die for him, however if they weren't sure the Hokage would remain the Hokage for very long, they wouldn't necessarily bother" said the Kyuubi, it was important that Naruto understood about the complexities of clans.

"I understand. So then what happened to the Masenko clan, and Akira and Kasumi?" Naruto asked

"Akira convinced Kasumi to let her spend time away from the clan, although she loved the clan, they could be a little too much sometimes, so Akira spent the duration of her pregnancy in bird country, Kasumi showed up right before the baby was born, however their were complications"

"Complications?" Naruto asked

"the babe died, and Akira was told she could never have any children again, Kasumi fearful of what would happen to his clan now, lied to them, he and Akira told the clan that the babe was too sick to withstand the far travel to the compound"

"The clan members actually believed it?" Naruto asked suprised

"no, but they hoped it was true, the babe would take all their troubles away, no more fighting over the position of clan head, they waited seven years, until they demanded the child be brought to the compound"

"Why didn't Kasumi and Akira just adopt a child and pretend it was their own?" Naruto asked

"Because the child would not have the clan bloodline" the Kyuubi growled, irritated at being interrupted, "So Kasumi and Akira where given a week to bring the child back, they failed to do so and arguments started in the clan, everybody believed they should become the next clan head, war broke out and the clan ended up killing themselves" the Kyuubi finished

"Whoa" Naruto breathed, "I still don't understand what that has to do with me" He said

"The Kyuubi stood on all fours and said, "you need parents and Kasumi and Akira need a seven year old child with the clan bloodline" the Kyuubi said walking out of the forest

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, chasing after him, "how far back are we?"

"Currently the Nidaime Hokage is in charge of Konoha and has been for the past three years...I know I'm forgetting something" the Kyuubi muttered, walking out of the forest and onto a footpath

"The NIDAIME HOKAGE" Naruto roared, trying to keep up

"What is wrong with you!" the Kyuubi said glaring at Naruto, "i gave you everything you ever wanted"

"I didn't want to leave Konoha" Naruto yelled, "i want to be a leaf nin, i want to be Hokage, i-"

"Well, why didn't you just say so" the Kyuubi growled, cutting him off and stopping at a fork in the road, "it can easily be done?"

"HOW" Naruto roared, sitting down next to the fox

"The Masenko clan will just have to join Konoha" the Kyuubi said

"You really think they'll join Konoha" Naruto asked exited

"Yes, but Konoha is going to have to come begging, first"

"What! That's never going to happen" Naruto said sullenly

"Leave everything to me" the Kyuubi said in a way that left no doubt in Naruto's mind, "oh i just remembered what I forgot, the first great shinobi war is currently underway" before Naruto could even reply, Kyuubi jumped up and said "Kasumi, Akira long time no see"

Naruto turned to see a man and a women, probably in their late thirties walking towards them, the man had light blond hair and red eyes, the women had a darker shade of blond, the exact same shade as Naruto's, with light green eyes.

"Kyuubi?" the man said shocked, staring at the Kyuubi

KasumiMasenko was an honourable and powerful man, born the clan heir; he had never faced any true difficulties, until now.

Kasumi had so desperately needed an heir, he had thought that that particular dream had been lost to him, he was preparing himself for the backlash he would face from his clan, for the lie he had told.

The clan had given him seven days to bring his 'fake' child back from bird country, and in a few hours those seven days would be up. He had believed that that would be the end of him, until the Kyuubi had suddenly shown up.

Kasumi couldn't believe what he was hearing?

"And he has the clan bloodline" Akira asked the Kyuubi excitedly, staring at the little boy sitting cross legged a few feet away from them.

"I changed his molecular structure, so that he is your son, the only difference is that you never physically gave birth to him, he is the perfect match between the two of you" answered the Kyuubi.

Kasumi remembered the first time, he had met the Kyuubi as a little boy, how he had practically worshipped the fox, but even he couldn't believe all this. 'Time travel, and jinchuuriki's' it was too much.

"And we have to join Konoha?" Akira asked warily

"It is his wish" the Kyuubi said jerking his head towards the little boy

Kasumi still couldn't believe all this, "so when the clan do the blood test, the boy will be a perfect match, he'll have the clan bloodline and his parentage will not be in question?" Kasumi asked

The Kyuubi nodded his head in a yes manner.

Akira held his hand and looked from his face to the little boy, "what's his name?" she asked

"Naruto" the Kyuubi replied

"Naruto Masenko" Akira said a if trying out the words, "Kasumi our prayers have been answered" she said joyfully

"Our son" Kasumi said, staring at the blond haired, red eyed boy, 'he finally had an heir; he couldn't wait to see the look on his brother's face's'.

**FOUR YEARS LATER **

Hiruzen Sarurtobi walked stealthily behind the Iwa nins, he had just sent a message back to Konoha, explaining that he would come back later then expected and to start the council meeting without him.

He had completed his mission and was heading back, when he had stumbled upon the Iwa nins, he had overheard their conversation and had decided to follow them. Sarutobi and the Iwa nins had no idea that the Kyuubi had set this all up.

Suddenly a kunai flew through the air, aiming straight for Sarutobi, he dodged it and realised that he had been discovered, with a sigh, he took out his kunai, this would take a while.

The fighting didn't last long, but Sarutobi had chased his opponents into unknown territory, he had never been to this part before and just as he was about to finish off his opponent, a hail of shuriken fell from the sky, Sarutobi dodged and slammed his body up against a tree.

The Iwa nins where next to him and as Sarutobi looked up they where completely surrounded, 'how had he not noticed'

A man broke away form the rest of the group, with light blond hair and red eyes, his sword dangerously in front of him.

"you are trespassing on Masenko land" the man said, Miyoshi Masenko brother of the clan head had no idea what he was doing, normally they would attack trespassers in a small group dressed like rouge ninjas, but Kasumi was the clan head and his orders where to reveal themselves and bring back the trespassers. Thanks to the Kyuubi, one of the first trespassers just happened to be from Konoha.

"Masenko!" Sarutobi repeated shocked, he remembered the Masenko clan from his childhood, he had thought the clan had become extinct, from the look on the Iwa shinobi's faces they knew exactly who they where messing with.

"put all your weapons down, they will be given back to you when you leave" said Miyoshi, Sarutobi and the others nins did as they where told, then their hands where tied behind their backs and they where dragged forward, it took less then ten minutes to reach the clan compound, and man it was impressive, Sarutobi walked the streets of the compound, their weren't houses lining the streets like he had expected, from what he could see their where only three big buildings, and a few smaller one's, everything else seemed like training grounds.

"That's the academy" Miyoshi said pointing to one of the big buildings, "and the hospital, and the main house" he finished pointing to the other two.

Sarutobi and the other nins where taken to one of the smaller buildings, the chakra in the room was stifling and it came from the person sitting behind his desk, Kasumi Masenko, the clan head.

Danzo was a man who was always trying to impress the second Hokage, but every time he thought he had done something that would certainly impress him, Hiruzen Sarutobi always did something better.

Danzo was sick of coming second, if he was going to be a contender for the position of the third Hokage he would have to try harder, there was a council meeting and he had been invited; he had come up with a military plan that would help tremendously in the war.

Whilst Sarutobi was busy on his last solo mission before he became a jounin sensei, Danzo had been preparing to make his mark.

Danzo confidently sat down next to Koharu, Sarutobi's seat was suspiciously empty, the second Hokage walked in and said, "Hiruzen has not yet returned from his mission, but he should be back in time for the second half of this meeting", Tobirama took his seat, "now what do you have for me" he asked, looking at every face in the room.

Danzo sat down with glee, he had done it. He had impressed the second Hokage and Sarutobi wasn't there to steal his thunder. Danzo smugly looked around the room, and saw the grudging respect in everyone's face. 'Sarutobi was a thing of the past' he thought excitedly

Just then the door was flung open, and Hiruzen Sarutobi walked in, one of the most feared men in the ninja world, known as 'the professor'. It took a second for Danzo to assess Sarutobi's appearance, he didn't look like the fearsome ninja, he looked wounded.

"Hiruzen what has happened to you!" asked the Hokage

Sarutobi scanned the room, he didn't know how to say it, so he just blurted it out. "I found the Masenko clan"

The seriousness in Sarutobi's face showed that he was telling the truth, and Danzo swore at every deity he could think of, because Hiruzen Sarutobi had stolen his thunder, yet again.

"That's impossible!" said Hikaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan. "The Masenko clan went into self imposed exile, they must be extinct, by now", Sarutobi took his seat next to the Hokage.

"Hiruzen what exactly happened?" asked Tobirama

So Sarutobi explained, how he had followed the Iwa nin, and how they where all taken to the clan compound, how he had met the clan head, that experience was more frightening then any other.

"Then what happened?" asked Koharu

"Kasumi Masenko the clan head, gave me a warning to pass on, he spared myself and the other nins but he won't do it again, any shinobi that trespasses on Masenko land will be killed, and trust me this no bluff" finished Sarutobi, leaning back on his chair, their was a moment of silence, what they had just learned was life changing, the Masenko clan was back.

"What are they like?" asked Ikeda Hyuuga head of the Hyuuga clan, and Sarutobi knew what he was really trying to ask, 'are they dangerous'.

"Powerful", Sarutobi answered, "this exile of there's has helped them instead of hindered them, their clan head alone is at least as powerful as Hokage-sama"

There was a collective gasp in the room, as powerful as their Hokage, that couldn't be possible.

"Is it any surprise?" asked Tobirama, he remembered the Masenko clan and he feared them, but if they joined Konoha the advantages would be tremendous.

"Iwa will surely ask them to join" said Terumoto Aburame, all eyes flashed to him, "the Masenko clan are too powerful to be left alone, and the other villages will want their help in the war"

"We can't let that happen" said Danzo speaking up for the first time, since Sarutobi had walked in. "if the Masenko clan joined Konoha it would turn the tide of this entire war"

"We must get to them before the other villages" agreed Sarutobi, all eyes turned to the Hokage, who nodded, 'the Masenko clan had to join Konoha, the fate of the village rested on it' he thought

In the corner of the room, cloaked in darkness, the Kyuubi smiled, his plan had worked tremendously.

The daimyo of Hi No Kuni sat down behind his desk. he had heard the rumours along with along with everybody else across the nations, the Masenko clan where back, rumour had it, that Iwa and Kumo had both approached the clan and had asked them to join, the daimyo knew that soon the pressure would become too much for the clan and they would have to eventually join a village, he was about to march down and order the Hokage to ask them to join Konoha, when he had gotten the letter, asking for his permission to ask a clan to join Konoha, the daimyo replied back immediately, giving his permission.

Tobirama Senju, walked quietly behind of Sarutobi, they were currently heading towards the Masenko clan compound. It had been a week since the big revelation, and the clan seemed to be the only thing anybody in Konoha could talk about, poor Hiruzen had been questioned to death by anyone within reaching distance.

Tobirama was for the first time in a very long time nervous, he had a feeling that the meeting that would take place today, would change everything.

"Where here!" Sarutobi said it was the place he had been surrounded by the clan. They had no way of contacting the clan so this was there only hope

"You think they'll show?" asked Tobirama, before Sarutobi could answer a voice yelled

"YOU WERE WARNED!"

"I know" yelled Sarutobi, "but we just want to talk" the same man that Sarutobi had seen the first time, appeared.

Miyoshi Masenko "What do you want?" he asked rudely

"To talk to your clan head" said Tobirama sternly, he was not a man used to disrespect

"More of you?" he asked, "Why can't you people just leave us alone!" he took a threatening step forward.

"Miyoshi, calm yourself" said a voice sternly, a man walked up and stood next to Miyoshi, he had light blond hair, with red streaks and red eyes.

"I apologise for my brothers' rudeness" said the man, "I am Yoshiteru Masenko and this is my little brother Miyoshi"

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and this is the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, Tobirama Senju" said Sarutobi, "we are here to talk to your clan head"

"Follow me" said Yoshiteru, walking away. They where taken in to the compound and into the small room Sarutobi had been in last time.

A man walked in shortly afterwards, with light blond hair and red eyes. The chakra emanating from him was stifling, and Tobirama knew he was doing this on purpose.

"i know why your here" the man said, "there have been other shinobi from the other nations, that have come here, trying to convince me to join their villages, what makes Konohagure so special" Kasumi asked

"I assure you, you will not find a better village for your clan then Konoha" said Tobirama,

"What is Konoha willing to offer us that the other villages can not?" asked Kasumi

Tobirama took a deep breath, this was it, this moment would change everything, if he could just get it right.

"Konoha is willing to offer you as clan head, a seat on the council, able to vote on everything concerning the village, any member of your clan deemed fit for the position of Hokage will be considered. Your clan will have your own compound, anywhere you wish inside the village and your clan will have all perks and privilages that are availoale to the major bloodline clans" finished Tobirama, he could see Sarutbi's shocked expression, out of the corner of his eye. What he had just offered where things only given to the major bloodline clans, no new clan had just had it handed to them. Yes, Tobirama really wanted the Masenko clan.

Kasumi hid hi shock, although he was always going to agree to join Konoha he had never though they would offer such things so easily.

"Now" Tobirama said his eyes filling with determination, "what can your clan offer Konoha"

Kasumi shifted in his seat and said "currently the clan has over three thousand, five hundred members, two thousand are what you would refer to as jounin and above, five hundred would be chuunin, five hundred genin and five hundred medic nins. Our knowledge of medicine is unmatchable; we would bring new medical techniques' to Konoha, which will surely save thousands of shinobi lives. We would also be willing to give a few ninjustu, genjustu and taijustsu scrolls to the Konoha library. We have a summoning scroll and of course our bloodline is unique"

Tobirama had to work hard to hide the shock he felt, what the Masenko clan where offering was tremendous

It was Sarutobi who spoke up first, "what exactly is your bloodline?" he asked

Kasumi smirked at them, as if they where missing some obvious joke.

He suddenly disappeared and Sarutobi felt a hand on his shoulder, he whirled round to see the clan head, standing behind me. Before he could say anything, the man disappeared back into his seat.

"there are three stages to our bloodline" he smirked, as Tobirama and sarutobi looked at him shocked. "The first stage is teleportation, we can appear anywhere we want, of course for the younger one's they haven't yet mastered it fully, so they can only appear where they can see"

Tobirama looked over at Sarutobi and knew what he was thinking; no wonder this clan was seen as the best, with a bloodline like that.

Kasumi suddenlt disappeared and Tobirama saw him appear behind Sarutobi and quickly touch his head, Hiruzen slumped over as if he was asleep, just as quickly Kasumi touched his head again and appeared back in his seat. Hiruzen started upright

"What happened?" he asked

"The second stage of our bloodline" smiled Kasumi, "with one touch to your temple, I can make you unconscious and the third stage only works whilst the second stage is active, every techinique that the unconscious person has ever learned will belong to the person that has put them in such a state" he answered. Before anybody could say anything Kasumi said "I shall consult my clan and then I shall let you know my decision, my brothers shall take you back to the forest" and with that Kasumi walked out of the room.

It was a week later that Tobirama got his reply, the Masenko clan where joining Konoha.

**Finished my first chapter**

**So what do you think?**

**Love it; Hate it, should I never write again?**

**Who do you think Naruto's genin team mates are going to be?**


End file.
